


It's the Little Details That Matter

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really needs to consider all possibilities before he makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Little Details That Matter

I am Astrid; I am twenty four years and I am from Stockholm.

I am touring backpack around America and tonight I am drink wine in noisy, smelly bar when handsome American man joins me.

He says he is being named Dean, and that I am having pretty blue eyes. He says my blonde hair is very beautiful too and that he - digs - Scandinavian chicks. What means this? I do not know.

He buys me wine, then later asks if I am liking to go somewhere quiet with him for coffee.

I will like to go for coffee with him as it will be nicer than this bar. Then I tell him I have twin who is outside smoking cigarette, and he chokes on his beer so I am slapping his back.

I ask if my twin could join us for the coffee in quiet place, and he is being very happy.

He is stepping from table to make cellphone call. I am not hearing it all, but I am hearing him say; "yeah Sammy; Swedish twins, dude – don't wait up ..."

I think this means he wants for us to all leave bar together.

I am glad.

Bjorn will be so happy.

xxxxx

end


End file.
